


Like No One Else

by FereldansFinest



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: It's been a while since either of them got to slow down. Really slow down, enough to breathe, and relax. Their boyfriends could make things feel nice, but sometimes, this was what they needed.





	

When she got home from work, she had expected to fall into bed, maybe text Cullen a little, and fall asleep. But when she got into her room, there was a very distinct lump in her bed. She frowned a little and untied her apron, tossing it into her hamper and sitting down next to the lump, pretending for a second that she didn't see him there. "Wonder where my little brother is. I wanted to talk to him about work. I had a really shitty day, and he did a photo shoot this morning, I think. But I just can't find him anywhere..." She teased softly, putting her hand on the lump, finding his shoulder, which was shaking just a little bit. "Wonder if he'll come out and talk to me." She smiled. He started to still, and slowly, he shifted and peered out from under her blankets at her. "Want me to get under them with you?" she asked him with a little smile. At his nod she stood up. "Go back under so I can get in pajamas." 

He went under, and she quickly got into sweat pants and a shirt that Cullen had left, before she got under her blankets with him. "Sorry, Da'mi." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and they cuddled up. 

She shook her head. "No, sometimes your shoots are really hard on you. I know that makes you feel safe." She kissed his forehead. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked him, smoothing his hair back, watching his eyes focusing slowly on her own. He had definitely been a little bit of a mess. But that wasn't much of a problem. He had her, and she knew that no matter what, if he was upset, she and Krem were the two people that could help him no matter what. 

"They were so rude to me. They thought I was a member of the crew and they kept trying to send me to go and get coffee for them... The people I was working for I mean. I was the lead photographer and the director of the project." he murmured. "They kept..." he shook his head. "This happens too much. I need to get Dorian to start managing me again." he sighed, putting his head on her shoulder. "It's okay. I just got in a fight with one of them. I hit him." he told her. She was a little surprised, but she gave him time to keep talking. "He touched my camera and told me he didn't like how I had it set up. It almost fell. If it had broken, I might have killed him. But when I managed to catch it and put it back up, I swung, and before I knew it, he was bleeding a lot, and he was on the ground, and one of my team members was holding me back." he told her. 

She laughed a little bit, gently. "Shirave, that's awesome. He could have cost you over a thousand dollars. You broke his nose. Tit for tat." she smiled at him. He looked up at her, seeming relieved. "Do you wanna hear about my day?" she asked. When he relaxed and pulled the blankets up so they were both completely under them, and nodded, She smiled. "I had this lady come in, and, I made her drink the way she wanted, just the way she asked, smile on my face. She threw it on the ground after she tasted it and told me she ordered something else. Threw it on the ground. I almost lost it. The bitch went on to tell me the exact thing I had just made for her. I told her that that was what I had made, and she demanded I remake it. I did. The second one was perfect, I guess. But it was the exact same as the first. She didn't leave a tip and Fenris nearly blew up when she walked out. He cleaned up the spill, and he made me some of that really nice bread... You know, the stuff with the vanilla in it? He made some for me as a consolation. When our boss came by and Fenris told him, he looked so frustrated. He apologized, and he put a twenty in our tip jar. Our own boss gave us ten dollars each to apologize for a horrible customer." she laughed. 

Shirave smiled at her, even though neither of them could see. Her voice alone had soothed him. "Not too bad... You and Fen must have had a bunch of fun talking shit after everything settled." he teased. 

"Oh, you know we did. Did Krem come by your shoot after the fight?" 

"I called him and he sped over on his bike. He showed up all intimidating in all this leather and black. It was so great. He took me aside and helped me out. It was pretty nice. The rest of the shoot, he was looming around and keeping the people that weren't the models or my team out of my space." he told her, happy. 

"Good. I'm glad that something good came out of that." Nyla stroked his hair softly. She knew petting his hair like this would put him straight to sleep. Creators knew they both needed that. 

"Even if he came, and he made it feel better for a while... I needed to spend a little time with you like this. Is that silly?" 

"Never, Da'vhenan. We're family. We're supposed to be like that. I needed you too. I haven't really slowed down and really... relaxed like this in a while. With Cullen I feel good, but even then, there's so much on my mind..." she smiled. "Mostly good things, but still a lot." 

"It's a different love. I know how you feel." he nodded, sighing happily and relaxing, starting to doze off. 

"Let's get some sleep. I'm off tomorrow. We can have a nice day in." she told him. He hummed happily in response, and he was gone. With her little brother holding onto her like she'd float off, and her own arms just as tight around him, her mind slowed to a stop, and she fell into a warm and comfortable sleep, joining Shirave for the evening. 


End file.
